This invention is related to an article display device for displaying individually packaged goods in a vertical array along a metal rod.
Display racks commonly employ a vertical support member with a series of vertically spaced clips for supporting individually packaged articles for display and sale to the public. Examples of such prior art may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,346 issued Jul. 6, 1976 to Bruce Young Jr. for "Display Rack Clip"; U.S. Pat. No. 2,547,531 issued Apr. 3, 1951 to Francis F. Melvin and Joe O. Stevens for "Spring Clip for Display Racks"; U.S. Pat. No. 2,532,022 issued Nov. 28, 1950 to Willard R. Gunderson for "Display Support"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,469 issued Mar. 3, 1970 to Karl B. Hummel for "Display Rack Clamp".
Generally, such clips are mounted on a rod having a non-circular cross section so that the clips engage a flat surface so that they all face the same direction. If the clips are mounted on a rod having a round cross-section, then they tend to twist around the rod and not be properly aligned for display purposes.